


Learning to Please Him

by WindySuspirations



Series: If I Should Fall [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confident Cullen Rutherford, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Cullen Smut, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindySuspirations/pseuds/WindySuspirations
Summary: Evelyn wants to learn how to give Cullen a blow job. He obliges her.





	Learning to Please Him

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves the same Cullen and Evelyn from my fic, [Trying Not to Love You.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7233673) It isn't necessary to read that story to understand this one, but, in case you did, this takes place in between chapters six and seven. :)

Evelyn sits on her bed, sketchbook in hand, doodling while she waits for Cullen to arrive. She has already bathed and washed her hair, which she has gathered at her nape in a loose queue, her curls tumbling down her back, except for the few ringlets that have escaped capture and are dangling around her face.

She wants to do _something_ for Cullen — he works so hard, and he’s always a considerate lover — she wants to give back to him. She twirls her pencil in her hand and nibbles on the tip. She’s a little nervous about asking him to show her.

She really shouldn’t be, because he’s never been anything but patient with her, but still, it’s never seemed like the right time to ask him. He’s usually so stressed and tired at the end of the day that she doesn’t want to bother him.

She straightens her shoulders. Tonight she is going to ask him, no matter what. The creak of the bottom door leading to the hall alerts her that someone is coming up the stairs. She smiles, knowing who it is — no one else would be entering her rooms at this hour but him.

The second door opens and closes. Muttered curses and clanking armor confirm that the person ascending the stairs is indeed her Commander. Moments later, his golden head appears over the banister. He is rubbing the back of his neck as he steps into her bedroom.

“Hello, love. Long day?” she asks, noting that exhaustion has deepened the lines on his forehead and at the corners of his eyes.

“You’ve no idea.” He starts removing his armor piece by piece. “I don’t know what was worse: training recruits who don’t know a sodding pommel from a blade, or Josephine insisting that I join her in meeting with the Marquis DeLongue.” He shakes his head as he unbuttons his shirt. “Maker’s breath, that man is the most unreasonable noble I’ve ever had the misfortune to meet.”

Evelyn watches with rapt attention as the sliver of skin revealed by the gaping placket of his shirt lengthens and widens as his fingers work the buttons. Cullen raises one eyebrow when he notices her staring at him, and she melts instantly. The scarred corner of his lips lifts in that sexy smirk of his and Maker, she wants to strip him naked _right now_ and cover his sculpted body with kisses.

“Cullen,” she says in a husky voice.

He chuckles as he shrugs out of his shirt. “Is there something on your mind, love?”

Her answer is simple: “You.”

“Mmm.” He walks forward in that easy rolling gait and stops in front of her. Tipping her head back with the knuckles of one hand, he stares into her eyes with an intensity that takes her breath away. “I am yours, love.”  He reaches down, takes one of her hands and presses it against the evident bulge in his breeches. “Now what do you want to do with me?”

Her eyes drift down to her hand cupping his erection through his pants. She tightens her hold on him. “I want to pleasure you…with my mouth,” she husks, and raising her eyes to his once again, she deliberately runs her tongue over her lips in what she hopes is a sensual gesture.

His eyes drift closed, and a groan rumbles forth from deep in his chest. “Oh, sweetling, I’d like that. I’d like that very much. You can start by unlacing my breeches for me…they’re much too tight, as I am sure you’ve noticed.”

It’s her turn to smirk. How she loves that she can affect this beautiful man so. She takes both hands and places them on his taut middle, leaning in to press kisses along the trail of hair that bisects it and disappears under the waistband of his breeches.

Catching his gaze with hers, she tugs first one lace and then another and another, slowly loosening the closure of his breeches. Once undone, she slides both hands between his skin and the fabric and pushes them down. His cock springs free, already proudly erect, the bulbous tip of it purple with arousal and leaking clear fluid. Her core responds, moisture slicking the tops of her thighs. But this isn’t about her; it’s about him.

Tentatively, she reaches out with her tongue and tastes the slightly viscous fluid. She rolls it around in her mouth, sampling the salty, slightly bitter flavor of it. She smiles and leans forward to take him in her mouth. Cullen groans, his hands coming up to cup the back of her head, fingers buried in her hair.

“Maker, yes!” he hisses.

Encouraged by his obvious pleasure, she circles his tip with her tongue, lapping at the fluid that continues to seep from him. She pulls away for a second to ask “Is this right?”

“Oh, sweetheart, it’s more than right — just do whatever feels natural — I guarantee that I’ll love it.” The hand on the back of her head exerts gentle pressure forward, and she eagerly encloses him in her mouth once again, reaching up to encircle the base of him with one hand while the other cups his sac. The skin of his cock is as soft as lambskin, heavy in her mouth and the subtle scent of him is stronger here, earthy and male.

She casts her eyes upward to find him watching her work, his eyes dark with lust, color high on his cheeks. He is breathing roughly through parted lips, nostrils flaring, and his chest heaving as if he’d just been running. Maker, he is a magnificent beast. And he is _hers._

“Ahh, Maker, this feels so fucking good.” He licks his lips, grunting a little as he tightens his grip on her head. Grinning around him, she begins moving her mouth up and down on him from base to tip, her hand moving in tandem with her head. His groans of pleasure and the way that his fingers squeeze her head let her know that she’s on the right track.

Using her mouth on him like this is rather messy, and the wet slurping sounds her mouth makes as she sucks on him sound decadent and sinful to her innocent ears. She doesn’t care, though, not when she’s  the one responsible for that passion-glazed look in her lover’s eyes.

She hums lightly, and he arches into her, so she does it again, earning a low groan and a whispered “fuck, woman, are you trying to kill me?” as his other hand comes up to lift her hair off her face.

On the next upstroke, she swirls her tongue over the head of his cock, lapping up more of that salty fluid that’s leaking from him almost continuously now. Moving down over him again, she drags her tongue down on the underside of him. He bucks his hips and starts making little thrusting movements, his hands tightening in her hair.

Evelyn may be new to sex, but she has been with him enough times now to know that he is nearing his end.  It’s evident in the way his cock pulsates in her mouth, and in the flush that crawls up the well-muscled planes of his abdomen and into his chest.

Inhaling sharply, he moves to disengage her mouth from him, but she tightens her grip on him and continues sucking. She loves him, wants all of him, wants to feel him burst inside her mouth. He moans, blasphemies and curses falling from his lips as he gives it to her, pours himself into her mouth and she swallows him down, taking in every bit of him.

They stay as they are for a while afterward: her kneeling before him, mouth wrapped around his cock and his hands fisted in her hair until the tremors in his body subside. Stirring, she presses her face into his hip and kisses him there. Raising her eyes to his, she smiles. “Was that good?”

He chuckles warmly as he lifts her to her feet and kisses her. “Sweetheart, that was so good that if I didn’t know better, I’d swear you’ve had plenty of practice at it.”

Her cheeks heat, and she drops her gaze to his chest. “I-I’m glad you enjoyed it, Commander,” she manages.

“My sweet innocent love, I more than enjoyed it, and I hope very much that you’ll do it again sometime.” He grips her chin with the fingers of one hand, tipping it up so that she is forced to look at him. His expression is soft as he surveys her face, his eyes heated to a molten gold. “And now that you’ve given me such exquisite pleasure allow me to return the favor…”

 


End file.
